Bohemond
Badge of the Black Templars]] Bohemond was the High Marshal of the Black Templars Chapter in the mid-32nd Millennium, and took part in the desperate battles against the massive Ork WAAAGH! of the Ork Warboss known as The Beast that threatened the Throneworld of Terra itself during the War of the Beast that took place in 544-546.M32. History The Chapter Master of the Black Templars had a fell reputation as a headstrong and strong-willed commander. His Black Templars stood as a force apart from the rest of the Imperial Fists Successor Chapters. They claimed lineage from Rogal Dorn as did the rest, but they cleaved to their own code and practices. When the last surviving Imperial Fists from the disaster on Ardamantua, Captain Koorland, enacted the "Last Wall Protocol," Bohemond agreed to represent his Chapter. A council between the Successor Chapters was to be held in the Phall System. As the longest-serving Chapter Master of the Scions of Dorn Successor Chapters, he agreed to host the council meeting aboard the Battle Barge Abhorrence. Bohemond would later lead his Chapter in the attack by his fellow Scions of Dorn Successor Chapters against the greenskins' massive Attack Moon in orbit over Terra. In the battle's aftermath, a tense meeting was held between the Last Wall Chapter Masters and the Lord Commander of the Imperium, Udin Macht Udo. The outspoken High Marshal expressed his disdain for both the squabbling and weak-willed High Lords of Terra as well as the Lord Commander. After the world of Ullanor Prime was identified as where The Beast and his massive WAAAGH! originated from, Bohemond was one of the central leaders who advocated an Imperial counter-strike in order to kill The Beast and wipe out the Greenskins. He led his Chapter during the invasion of The Beast's homeworld, and the assault upon the capital city of Gorkogrod, fighting alongside the returned Salamanders Primarch Vulkan. During this fight, the High Marshal always led from the forefront of the Astartes' advance, but constantly proved insubordinate to both Captain Koorland and even Vulkan himself. At his wit's end with the High Marshal's constant challenges to Koorland's authority, Vulkan challenged the upstart Chapter Master that whoever could lift his massive Thunder Hammer, Doomtremor, would rightfully assume the mantle of Lord Commander of the Imperium. However, this was a ploy, as the great weapon was so heavy that even an Astartes fully arrayed in Terminator Armour was unable to lift it. Both Bohemond and the Chapter Master of the Crimson Fists, Quesadra, proved unable to lift it. Koorland, however, along with the Chapter Master of the Fists Exemplar, Maximus Thane, and his squad of Astartes lifted the mighty weapon together and managed to launch the Primarch's hammer like a javelin. As Koorland had proved his willingness to work with others, not for individual glory but for the greater good, Vulkan declared Koorland the best candidate to serve as Lord Commander of the Imperium. During the final push on The Beast's temple-Gargant, Bohemond once again objected to following Koorland's leadership when he ordered the Astartes to evacuate and let Vulkan face The Beast alone, in accordance with the Primarch's wishes. Enraged by the High Marshal's callous disregard, he struck Bohemond to the ground. Chastised, the High Marshal remained on the ground, shamed before his fellow Scions of Dorn, until he eventually evacuated with all the rest. Sources *''The Beast Arises'' (Series): **''Predator, Prey - The Beast Arises'', Book 2 (Novel) by Rob Sanders **''The Emperor Expects - The Beast Arises'', Book 3 (Novel) by Gav Thorpe **''Throneworld - The Beast Arises'', Book 5 (Novel) by Guy Haley **''The Beast Must Die - The Beast Arises'', Book 8 (Novel) by Gav Thorpe es:Gran Mariscal Category:B Category:Black Templars Category:Characters Category:History Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial History Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium